User talk:Annonnimus
A Vandal? What do you think about this.4th Hale ' '(Talk) 01:46, May 23, 2011 (UTC) :I'm frightfully sorry for butting in here, but what's there to think about? If you're asking about asking about the credibility of that contribution, I have an answer for it. "Might Ape" is an actual website (see: http://www.mightyape.co.nz) Since I don't live in New Zealand, I don't know if it actually offered The Sharpshooter Outfit as a pre-order bonus; but, considering it is a website that sells video games, it's more than likely true. :Also, this problem could have easily been sorted out with the use of Google, rather than sending someone a message. As I said before, I don't live in New Zealand, but found out that Mighty Ape is a real company in a matter of seconds. I'm terribly sorry, as I was polite until my last sentence; but I could not let my opinion go unvoiced. Thanks. :Sláinte mhaith! - Hobbes (Talk) 03:09, May 23, 2011 (UTC) :: When in doubt, use google :) --Anon(Talk) 14:08, May 23, 2011 (UTC) Walkthroughs Some of the walkthroughs are very poorly written, notably The Black Caesar and A Walk in Elysian Fields, could you re-write them as i don't have the time, thanks :) Tom Talk 14:11, May 23, 2011 (UTC) No, sir, I don't like it... Hey, Annon - Y'know, I've been perusing the wiki here as I play the game, but I have to admit I'm surprisingly non-compelled to contribute. I thought I might contribute pics or something here, but this site seems to have that covered, so I'm not needed here as far as I can tell... I'm not saying L.A. Noire is a bad game, but it has not captivated me (nor do I think it ever will) as much as Red Dead Redemption. I want to like this game, I really do, but it just isn't doing it for me. Hell, the opening cutscene for RDR was charged with electricity that set the tone of the game, L.A. Noire's was too short and had the typical boring noir voice-over that uses gritty, flamboyant metaphors to describe everything. *Yawn* In fact, I keep damning the game for not being Red Dead. An unfair position, I know, but I don't know how to break myself of it. I'm hoping the story will grab me as the underlying corruption aspects start to become more clear, but I am not holding my breath. Shit, I don't even know why I'm telling you this. Sorry for the bother... - JackFrost23 21:54, May 23, 2011 (UTC) Page Deleted Anon, found an IP that created a useless page.4th Hale ' '(Talk) 00:42, May 24, 2011 (UTC) Re; Protecting Pages Yes thats fine. I protected it for the possibilities of being vandalized. If you want to discuss it being unprotected for guests to thats fine. I like the idea of being unrestricted to autoconfirmed users as you stated as they're here to stay and help. I am always worried about things happeining to any site that I take place in administration.